


~There is no Separating Lovers~

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: There are 2 cities. The Pale city where Wyrm and their subjected roam. And then there is the Hollow where Moths and creatures who do not follow the guide of the great Wyrm lie. Both sat in the same Kingdom but separated by the wall of fence that none could slip through. But that doesn't mean you still couldn't contact the other side. So Ghost at the young age of 14 meet's Grimm who is 16 and the 2 slowly fall in love over time only wedged by the ranks they held and the fence that separated them. It doesn't mean Grimm won't try.So when Ghost turns 23 and in engaged he comes to Grimm in sorrow to see the one he loved most not realizing the other has a surprise.
Relationships: Ghost/Grimm, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 17





	~There is no Separating Lovers~

* * *

Ghost was heading there again today. The fence that separated him and the one he loved. This time he was more somber and fearful. The 2 lived on opposite ends of the city. Both owned and branded by different groups. Different ranks. So it was unheard of for such a pairing to be made between an ocean view and the giant fence that held the 2 back from truly expressing their love for one another. Day’s had turned to months and it had been a little over a year at this point the 2 had fallen. So during this time they created plenty of Taboo’s. Grimm however was beginning to learn of his own abilities. Ghost teaching and talking to him about his own. Grimm today had learned something world changing for him and he was excited to share it with the other. So when he got to the fence as saw Ghost sitting he didn’t hesitate to reach his fingers out. Ghost however just slowly looked at him. The sorrow filled look stung and Grimm squinted confused. “What is wrong little Ghost?” He whispered softly in the familiar manner of a caring lover. 

Ghost could help but cry tears slipping down. His face stained with sorrow as he turned fully towards him and grasped his hands getting a comforting coo from the older bug. His eyes shutting as he pressed his head against the fence. Grimms head nuzzling gently next to the youngers. “What is wrong my little flame?” He cooed and Ghost felt the world melt away but crush him more realizing what he’d have to confess. “I’m being forced to marry a nobleman.” His soft and scratchy voice was the result of sobbing Grimm could tell. The other probably had been dealing with this sorrow the full night alone and depressed. “Hush little one.” He cooed and kissed the top of Ghost’s shell. The other shuddered in his lover's affection. “I understand your worries and I wish to wipe them away. I wish to vanquish all your sorrows.” He whispered and it did wonders for Ghost’s mood. Ghost’s eyes glistened with love and admiration. 

“I wish this wall wasn’t between us.” Ghost uttered softly to the other. “Actually I wanted to show you something my love.” He cooed and Ghost perked up in interest. The taller of the 2 backed away from the fence before spinning wrapping his cloak like wings around himself and vanished. Ghost stared in awe at the new ability and was shocked when arms wrapped around him from behind. He ecked and turned to find his love no longer behind the fence but behind him instead. His eyes glittered with unfathomable joy as he lurched into Grimm’s arms and kissed him. Grimm chuckled, catching the ecstatic vessel and sat slowly with him. Purring into their kiss and lovingly returning the gesture. Ghost’s eyes filled with pure tears of joy and relief finally being able to caress the other without worry or strife. The 2 stayed pressed to one another for the rest of the time they spent there. Ghost cuddled and caressed the others' faces while Grimm cuddled, laughed and enjoyed their lengthy contact. The 2 nestled into one another as the sun fully set under the waves and the horizon. Their clear signal to return to their homes. 

Grimm however lingered unsure about returning his angel to the cruel and destructive home they had been brought up in. Ghost stared curiously at the other wondering if they planned to let him up or if they would continue to linger. “Ghost?” The soft spill of his name made him shudder with warmth. “Yes Grimm?” He answered his eyes soft and understanding, waiting for the other to continue the sentence. “What if…. I don’t return you.” He asked and Ghost for once didn’t have an answer. Surly his siblings would notice but his father and mother had high expectations of him. Would they understand? Would they come looking for him? He had no idea. “I don’t know what would happen if you didn’t…” He said unsure of himself. Grimm watched Ghost express his vulnerability. It only happened when he wasn’t sure of the answer. He cooed and nuzzled him softly. “We could still try.” He whispered and Ghost looked at him surprised. “Where would we go…. I’m not accepted over the fence and you would be hunted here!” He said in sorrow. “Then let’s go far away. To a place where there is no fence. Where there is no Wyrm’s or Moth’s… Where it’s just…. Us.” He said and caressed Ghost’s face. Ghost was astonished at the thought. Was there really such a place. He bit his lip and Grimm grasped his cheek softly. 

“Let’s make a better world.” He cooed and Ghost melted eyes flooded with tears and he agreed. Kissing the Dark Moth. Both of them claiming the other for the world to see letting it be known that Ghost and Grimm weren’t going home. So they ran far from the cities and somewhere unexplored by the others in the kingdom. Leaving behind only a simple sign of their freedom in the form of their lovers lookout where 2 charms hung on the fence loosely a Grimm charm and a White prince’s charm connected for all to see. Hornet stared her cape shifting in the wind as she looked up at the fence that separated the cities. “What have you done now Ghost. Where could you be…..

  
(Hi I hope your all enjoyed this. I have been unable to really pick up any of my fanfics or anything lately due to serious mental and physical issues over the past year. With all of the issue's going around I hope it's understandable. I am sorry I kind of left almost all of my stories on cliffies. I am just really tired out and idk when I'd be able to get back to them. I have been working on some things but nothing really major or extreme recently. I just wanted to leave a message saying I'm alive and I'm doing ok now but I am still working through a lot and I hope to update sometime again. Love you all and thank you for reading, commenting, or just joining me in these au's or even idea's I have. It means a lot and I still look back now and again and I loved the support I got. Thank you and I hope to talk again soon peace <3 )


End file.
